The Way Forward
by BlackMageAnna
Summary: Musashi x Kojiro Neither one of them can deny their feelings anymore when fate brings them together once more.


**The way forward**

Musashi opened the last door after defeating the last defense captain and entered the room next to the stairs. The first thing he saw in that room was an all too familiar, long haired man. The deadly beauty named Kojiro Sasaki.

"Finally! I was getting bored waiting there!" said Kojiro with a frustrated voice.

"K-Kojiro!" Musashi shouted.

"Musashi?"

The two just looked at each other for a while. They hadn't seen each other for months and Musashi found this job on an advertisement. So the chances of them meeting were very low. But there he was. The man who had given most trouble for Musashi, but who he was also most attracted to. Not to mention that lately he had had some very warm feelings for him too after learning of his strange ways of showing compassion. The contradiction these feelings made Musashi want to stay as far away from Kojiro as possible.

"_You're gotta be kidding me! Of all the people in the world it just has to be HIM?"_ Musashi thought in his mind. "Kojiro, what are you doing here?"

"I was hired by a bunch of people to keep some guy from escaping with their spy. They did come up with a plan, but they needed me if that man and his possible helpers were to break through."

"Oh, okay."

"And I take it that you were hired by this guy whose escape I'm supposed to prevent. Am I right, Musashi?"

"Yeah. So that means…" Musashi said and readied his swords.

"We get to fight each other. Oh, Musashi, how I've missed fighting you. "

"Well to be honest… Me too!"

As the two started clashing their swords the men who had arranged the trap were watching terrified. They all agreed that hiring someone as violent and unpredictable as Kojiro was a bad mistake. Not to mention if he were to lose they would have to deal with Musashi somehow.

"What should we do? I don't wan to be around no matter which one wins," said one of them.

"Me neither! And that Shibata is still on the loose! And almost all of our men are knocked out! What should we do?" answered another man.

"I have an idea! Would they notice if we quietly sneaked by them to the stairs?" said an elderly man.

"Probably no, why?"

"You see, if we manage to get there with out them noticing we could…" the man explained his plan to rest of the group.

Meanwhile Musashi and Kojiro continued their fight intensively. Neither one noticed the men who quietly snuck by them to the stairs.

"You have improved, Musashi," Kojiro said trying to push back Musashi's attack.

"Yeah, you too. I'm actually glad you were here. I haven't had a real fight for months," Musashi answered trying to break through Kojiro's defense. Kojiro smiled faintly and blushed a little. He jumped back, causing Musashi to sway forward. Musashi was almost immediately back on his feet again and they both got ready for a new attack.

They interrupted their attacks when they heard a loud sound of a door closing and locking. Musashi walked to the door to see that it was indeed locked.

"What the…! It's locked!" he said.

"Ah, don't worry. There's another exit here. The stairs," Kojiro said, but just after that another loud sound of closing gate was heard from the stairs. Kojiro ran to the stairs that were now inaccessible.

"I-I can't believe this," Kojiro said with a slightly desperate voice.

"I don't get it. Why would they lock the doors while you're here?" Musashi wondered out loud. "Oh, well, nothing we can do about it I guess," he said, put his swords back to their sheaths and sat down on the floor.

Kojiro's expression turned from worried into an evil grin. He walked to Musashi and sat down beside him. He gave Musashi a seductive look.

"What?"

"You know Musashi; I've been waiting for a chance like this."

"Huh? Why? Whadda ya mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kojiro said, put his white hands on Musashi's cheeks and passionately pressed his lips against Musashi's. Musashi was completely paralyzed by this unexpected kiss. He wanted to resist, but Kojiro's hold was too strong and his lips were so soft and his mouth tasted so good.

"I love you, Musashi. Don't tell me you didn't know that," Kojiro said after parting from the kiss.

"Eh! Y-you… What?" Musashi spluttered.

"Surely I've mentioned that we were made for each other before?"

"Yeah, you have, but... I thought you were sarcastic."

Kojiro laughed softly before answering. "Oh no, Musashi! I was completely serious."

"Really?"

"Yes. Lately, I've even had second thoughts about killing you," Kojiro said with a shy voice and looked away embarrassed. Musashi was slightly confused but somehow happy. He was also extremely surprised to see Kojiro blushing.

"Musashi, I just…"

"It's okay, Kojiro," Musashi interrupted. "You don't have to explain yourself. To be honest I have had somewhat similar feelings for you too," Musashi confessed and touched carefully Kojiro's cheek. He felt that it was more than alright to tell this to Kojiro. He seemed so sincere about his feelings that Musashi felt responsible for telling his feelings too.

"R-really, Musashi?" Kojiro asked with an eager smile.

"Yeah. So, I don't really mind spending some time alone with you," Musashi answered with a kind smile. Kojiro practically jumped to Musashi wrapping his arms around Musashi, shouting his name.

Their lips met again in a long, deep kiss. Kojiro had his arms around Musashi's neck. Musashi tied his arms tightly around Kojiro's body. When they parted from that kiss they just had to have another one. Kojiro's lips were slightly parted and Musashi took liberty of sliding his tongue into Kojiro's mouth, rubbing his tongue against Kojiro's.

"Oh, Musashi. I thought this day would never come," Kojiro said when they finally took a break from their intensive kisses. He leaned his head on Musashi's shoulder. Musashi gently stroke Kojiro's silky hair.

"Mm, me too."

"Musashi? Since were here all alone what would you say if we made love?"

"EH? Wh-where did you get that idea?" Musashi said blushing like mad and backed down a little.

"Well by the look of what's happening in your pants I'll say you want it as much as I do," Kojiro said looking down to Musashi's crotch with a wicked smile.

Musashi looked down there too and noticed that he was so hard it was visible through his pants. Kojiro chuckled and gently touched Musashi's erection. He leaned very close to Musashi.

"Take me now, Musashi. This might be our only chance," he whispered. Musashi could have sworn he heard tears in Kojiro's voice.

Musashi grabbed Kojiro's shoulders and gently turned him on the floor.

"I get it. This indeed might be now or never. Besides I can no longer hold back."

"You don't have to anymore," Kojiro said and tied his arms around Musashi's back. "Take me with all you passion, Musashi."

At the time Musashi didn't even care about the possibility that someone might unlock the door and see everything. Kojiro probably didn't care of that in the fist place. They both wanted each other. Badly.

Musashi captured Kojiro's lips into another deep, passionate kiss. He slid his hand under Kojiro's shirt and gently but possessively stroke his abs which made Kojiro to quietly moan to the kiss. After they parted from their kiss Musashi lifted up Kojiro's shirt revealing his white chest and stomach. Kojiro let go of his hold, giving Musashi enough space to move freely.

Musashi gave a few kisses to Kojiro's jaw line and moved slowly towards his neck. He gently pinched Kojiro's nipple and sucked his neck, leaving a bright red kiss mark. Kojiro moaned quietly. He could feel his own cock getting harder. Musashi kissed the soft, white skin of Kojiro's chest a couple times before licking his other nipple. Musashi felt how Kojiro shivered as his tongue explored all over his rival's body.

Accompanied by his lover's soft, melodic moans Musashi moved his tongue down on Kojiro's abs to his hips while opening his camellia printed belt.

He lifted up Kojiro's bum and kissed his hipbones affectionately while pulling off his pants and shoes. For a while he just looked at his beautiful beloved. Kojiro was now wearing only his pulled up shirt and jacket and without noticing Kojiro had spread his legs wide open. Musashi pressed soft kisses on Kojiro's bare inner thighs and gently stroke his erection. He used his left hand to pleasure Kojiro's arousal and licked the fingers of his right hand so it would be easier to push them inside.

Kojiro covered his mouth trying to silence his moans but when he felt Musashi's finger entering him he let out a long and loud moan, almost like a scream of pleasure. Musashi soon pushed in another finger and started moving them carefully inside Kojiro.

"Musashi?" Kojiro said suddenly.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just that… Don't you need any tending?"

Musashi thought first how to reply.

"Well if you want to you can do it," he answered with a grin.

Musashi pulled out his fingers so that Kojiro could change his posission. Kojiro leaned his upper body on Musashi's left leg, but kept his lower body lifted up so that Musashi could push his fingers back inside him. Kojiro opened Musashi belt and lowered his pants revealing his cock. Kojiro wasn't any surprised about its great size.

Kojiro gave Musashi's errection a couple of soft kisses. He then licked its base and slowly moved higher. When he reached the tip he gave it a playful kiss before taking it into his mouth. Kojiro sucked Musashi's great errection very gently which was quite a surprise for Musashi. He had always expected Kojiro being violent in all of his actions. Kojiro took it deeper into his mouth with great pleasure and kept sucking it gently but eagerly.

After some time Kojiro let go of Musashi's cock and lifted up his head.

"Musashi!" he said with a pleading voice. "Please, put it in me already! I can't take it anymore!" he begged and tied his arms around his lover.

"Are you sure?" Musashi confirmed.

"Yes! Please Musashi!"

Musashi chuckled friendly. He was quite amused seeing Kojiro so pleading.

"Alright. Just tell me if I'm hurting you," Musashi said and pulled his fingers out. They gave each other another deep kiss before Musashi gently placed Kojiro on the floor in front of him and spread his legs. Kojiro lifted up his head. He really wanted to see this.

Musashi placed his cock just in front of Kojiro's entrance ready push himself inside.

"Are you ready for this?" Musashi asked for a permission to enter his greatest rival.

"Yes. I've been for a long time," Kojiro answered with an eager smile.

Musashi smiled back at him and started to slowly push inside. Kojiro tried to keep himself from making a sound, but as soon as Musashi finally got in a small tear rolled down on his cheek and he let out the loudest moan yet.

"Did I hurt you?" Musashi asked alarmed.

"N-no, not really," Kojiro said and gasped for breath. "Of course it always hurts a little at first, but… It already feels wonderful," he said with a sweet smile.

Musashi smiled back at him in relief. Kojiro had never looked cuter. Musashi grabbed Kojiro's hips and carefully pushed himself deeper inside him. He waited for Kojiro to adjust to the feeling before he started to move.

Musashi started thrusting rather slow and careful, but when he noticed that it was not enough for Kojiro he started to move with more strength. With every thrust he pushed himself deeper into his beautiful rival until he was completely inside. After that it was not long until he found Kojiro's pleasure spot. Kojiro moaned loudly to Musashi's moves. The feel of Musashi inside him was just as amazing as he had ever imagined, a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Musashi... Musashi!" Kojiro quietly called out his name.

Musashi smiled at him and removed his other hand from Kojiro's hip to his erection, srtoking it with the same rythm he was thrusting inside him. Kojiro moved his lover body forvard everytime Musashi pushed into him, meeting his thrusts.

"Musashi! H-harder!" Kojiro whimpered.

Musashi gladly obeyed and pushed himself inside Kojiro as hard as he could. His thrusts became very powerful and even brutal. Kojiro moaned a little louder than before. Musashi was certain that he was smiling a little too.

Musashi continued with his savageous thrusts and gently stroked Kojiro's erection, trying not to make him cum too fast. Kojiro unconsiously tightened up the muscles of his bum. Kojiro motioned Musashi to pull him closer, to take him into his arms. Musashi tied his unoccupied arm around Kojiro's body and pulled him close for a kiss. He felt that he was close so he quickened his strokes so that they would come almost the same time.

"Musashi... I- Uh! AAH!" Kojiro shouted as he came.

Not long after that Musashi came too spilling himself inside Kojiro who whimpered loudly. Musashi squeezed Kojiro's head to his shoulder and moaned loadly. Even after that he still refused to let him go.

At the same time the door opened and Katsuie Shibata stepped inside the room. He was about to say something but when he noticed the shocked look on Musashi's face and what they were doing he decided to go back and close the door.

Musashi was still holding Kojiro's head to his shoulder so hopefully he hadn't noticed anything. Musashi finaly loosened up his hold and let Kojiro to look at him. Kojiro looked at Musashi, first with a happy look on his face, but it soon turned into a sad and longing look. He hugged Musashi tightly and pressed his face on his chest. Musashi hugged him back just as tightly. Although they both were happy about what they did they were so sad that it was now over.

"Kojiro. You have to let go now," Musashi whispered sadly.

"I know, but... I don't want to!" Kojiro replied with a teary voice.

Musashi found no words to say. He too felt the same way. Still he knew that they could not remain that way for ever. Musashi lifted Kojiro up, pulling himself out of him. Musashi's semen slowly poured out of Kojiro.

"I love you, Musashi," Kojiro whispered so quietly that it was hard for even Musashi to hear.

Musashi gently brushed Kojiro's hair from his face and was just about to say something.

"Are you two ready in there already? I can't wait all day!" Katsuie suddenly yelled from behind the door.

"Uh… Yeah! Just a second!" Musashi replied as the two quickly dressed up.

Katsuie soon came inside and looked at the young couple blamingly. Musashi looked away embarrassed and Kojiro took his hand. Katsuie was about to start scolding him, but then he just sighned and started walking to the stairs.

"Next time, don't get distracted like this, okay," he said and motioned Musashi to follow him.

"Y-yes sir," Musashi replied silently.

He looked at Kojiro who was now smiling.

"Are you coming?" Musashi asked Kojiro.

Kojiro nodded for an answer. They grabbed their swords and followed Katsuie up the stairs and outside (who ever knows how they got there).

Outside Katsuie gave Musashi a small bag of money.

"You're still paying me?" Musashi asked.

"Yes. Although you little distraction caused me to lose a lot of time you still saved my life. And…" Katsuie glanced at Kojiro. "When I was at your age I would have propably done the same in that situation."

Katsuie stepped next to Musashi, placed his hand on Musashi's shoulder and whispered: "Love is a very precious thing, so take very good care of him."

After saying this he started walking away. Musashi looked at him surprised.

Musashi then looked at Kojiro, who looked very sad. Musashi walked to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kojiro replied without even looking at Musashi.

"No you're not. I know you that well," Musashi said and lifted up Kojiro's face. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kojiro turned his back to Musashi and walked a few steps away.

"We just can't stay together, can we?"

"N-no. I guess we can't," Musashi admitted. "I guess right now there are too many things coming between us."

"But we will meet again. And when we will it will most definitely be on a battlefield. And then one of us may die. And it will be me…" Kojiro tried to swallow his tears. "…since I no longer have it in me to kill you."

He started to walk away, but Musashi stopped him by taking his hand and pulling him close for a one more kiss.

"No. Next time when we meet we will fight and then, regardless who wins, I will have you for myself for the entire day."

Kojiro smiled at him and tied his arms around Musashi. They sealed this promise with one last kiss that seemed to last forever.

The end.


End file.
